youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tobuscus
`Toby "Tobuscus" Joe Turner (27) is a popular YouTuber with over 1.8 million subscribers on his main channel. He holds the title of the 26th most subscribed person on YouTube. Toby is known for his literal trailers, LazyVlogs, and his YouTube series Cute Win Fail (CWF). Toby has 4 channels, "Tobuscus," which is his main channel, "TobyTurner," for his LazyVlogs, and "Tobygames," for his gameplay commentaries, and "Toby," which was originally going to be his gameplay commentary channel and now serves no real purpose. His main 3 channels have a total of about 3,032,808 subscribers. Toby was born on March 3, 1985 in Mississippi, raised in Niceville, Florida, and currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Toby joined YouTube in June of 2006. He refers to his viewers as "Audience" and has labled the back of h is iPhone with an "Audience" sticker. His LazyVlog intro consists of Toby placing his phone in different locations while the video is rolling and picks it up saying, 'Audience wha? What are you doing (in/on whatever place the phone was at)?' Toby has many catch phrases including, but not limited to, "Bless your face!" "If you sneezed during this video, bless YOU", "What a bunch of balls," "Intro/Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness", "Sponsor!", "Badadododododododo SUBSCRIBE," "WHEEEEW," and "Hothothothotototot...." He is also a musician, being able to play both the guitar and the piano, which he uses in most of his literal trailers. He also works closely with fellow YouTubers Jacksfilms,SeanKlitzner and Olga Kay who were recently dubbed The Sideburns Crew in Jacksfilms' video "The Valentine's Day Song", as shown above. Toby gives away a free shirt with every LazyVlog. Just about all of his Literal Trailers have over one million views; his most succesful one being the "LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood" Trailer with over 19 million views and his "LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Revelations" Trailer, with a similar amount of views. He has been working with animator 'Gonzossm' to create three animated songs, titled "Nugget in a Biscuit", "Safety Torch" and "I Can Swing My Sword" as well as a few "Animated Adventures". Toby's gaming channel, TobyGames, releases daily updates of his Gameplay Commentaries. His current projects include Minecraft (Which is his most popular), Skyrim and The Legend of Zelda : Skyward Sword. His older projects include: Uncharted 3, Rayman Origins,Limbo, Assassins Creed: Revelations, Terraria, Dead Island, Fear 3, Duke Nukem: Forever, Portal 2, L.A. Noire, Crysis 2, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Assasins Creed: Brotherhood, Homefront, Halo Reach, Fallout: New Vegas, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Starcraft, Lego: Pirates of the Carribean, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Gears of War 3, Brink, Little Big Planet 2, and Batman: Arkham City, Skyrim. Toby constantly recieves items from fans and tends to showcase them in his LazyVlogs. These things include a hand-drawn comic book, a painting of his dog, an Amnesia-referenced picture that says "This Rock is My Boone", and a Wallet of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness. He has the pictures hanging on his walls, and uses a lot of the practical things fans make him. PO box: Toby Turner 12400 Venture Blvd #276 Studio City, CA 91604 Category:Tobuscus Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians Category:Awesome Category:Let's players Category:The Annoying Orange Actors Category:Youtube Reviewer, Dance Video, Vacation Vlogs Category:American comedians Category:Gameing Category:YouTube Category:Gaming videos by number of views Category:Internet personalities Category:Funny